Odio
by Candy-san
Summary: Primer Fic de las PPG Disfruten!
1. Enemiga

**Mi primer fic de PPG disfruten**

Era un dia comun y corriente el la ciudad de Saltadilla 6 estelas de luz brillaban en la tarde de ese viernes, pero de pronto esas 6 estelas se fueron quedando en 4 y de esas cuatro solo quedaron dos, el rojo y el rosa se enfrentaban en el cielo como si no hubiera un mañana demostrandose todo ese odio que tenian dentro, cansados el empujo a su adversaria con todas sus fuerzas callendo asi al bosque de las afueras de la ciudad, hartos ya de sus poderes pasaron del combate cuerpo a cuerpo, solo se podian escuchar los golpes y gemidos de dolor que ambos soltaban en el lugar vacio, el odio iba incrementandose, casi todos los dias era igual pero esta ves no los detuvo el cansancio no ahora llevaron su odio al maximo, tanto que ya no peleaban como humanos sino como bestias, fieras que solo querian destruirse una ala otra el se abalanzo contra ella quedando ella abajo mientras que ella forcejeaba gracias al agarre des muchacho, el vio algo que deseguro le iba a servir para ganar esta batalla el cuello palido y descubierto de su adversaria, y como vampiro se abalanzo contra su cuello mordiendolo dejando una marca roja que mas que una mordida parecia un chupeton* super crecido sacando sangre

-¡Bestia!- Le dijo ella al quitarselo de encima logrando arañar su pecho descubierto gracias tambien a ella y a uno de sus ataques de energia, el solo pudo quejarce de el arañazo.

En una ataque de ira ella se abalanzo contra el rodando asi colina abajo y lo unico que los logro detener fue un arbol, quedando ella sobre el cansados ambos solo podian musitar palabras

-Ya…Veras…Maldito…..Te…Vencere- Dijo la chica entre jadeos aun sobre el

-No….Me…Venceras….Niña…Bonita- Dijo entrecortadamente el chico dandole un toque de sarcasmo en sus ultimas palabras y con sus ultimas fuerzas tirando ala chica a un lado suyo quedando los dos tirados (acostados) Al pie del arbol

-No….Me …..Rendire….- Dijo ella con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban

-Tam…..Tampoco…..Yo- Dijo el con sus ultimos esfuerzos, después de un rato de jadear cansados ambos se quedaron dormidos.

Teniendo ya 16 años de edad cada uno ya no era igual que antes ellas se habian vuelto mas listas en cambio ellos se habian vuelto mas fuertes fisicamente, aparte de los cambios fisiologicos creados por las hormonas y la pubertad. Era el ocaso, Ella desperto lentamente para darse cuenta de que estaba abrazada de algo mas bien de alguien, su adversario estaba demaciado cansada para quitarse y solo vio el pecho semi desnudo del chico y las marcas de sus uñas aun rojizas por el arañazo, era la primera ves que despertaba dormida alado de un hombre bueno dejando de lado al profesor era la primera ves que olia algo asi olia a…..a hombre fuerte pero sin pasar alo rudo y al mismo tiempo dulce pero sin pasar alo meloso, el por el otro lado ya habia despertado hace un buen rato, descubriendo ala chica dormida en su pecho su respiración chocaba con su desnuda piel, lo mas sorprendente es que no le molestaba al contrario le gustaba y mucho, el olor de la chica inundaba su nariz haciendo que cada ves que respirara se embriagara con su olor, no pudo resistirse y acariciar un poco esa larca cabellera tomo uno de sus mechones y lo paso entre sus dedos era tan…Sedoso era "deliciosa" la manera en como los cabellos resbalaban entre sus dedos …Eran tan parecidos pero ala ves…..Tan diferentes

-Lo….Lo lamento Brick- Dijo ella acariciando las heridas que habiamos mencionado anteriormente

-Yo...Yo tambien lo lamento- dijo viendo esa marca roja que le habia dejado, ella escuchaba el latir de su corazon y el retumbar de su fuerte voz, era algo completamente distinto se sentia bien…..Demasiado bien, el por su parte sentia las caricias de una mujer por primera ves gracias a ella, un sentimiento extraño los dos archi enemigos se habian pedido perdon por algo tan cotidiano, el momento no podia ser mas raro, pero el odio seguia ahí mas por parte de el asi que algo se le vino ala mente una manera de destruir a su oponente sin tener que cansarse una manera de destrozar por completo a Bombon sin tener que mover muchos musculos, penso la manera de llamar su atencion pero lo unico que pudo salir de sus labios fue

-Bombon- Dejo salir tranquilamente pero un segundo la ¿acababa de llamar a su enemiga por su nombre? en lugar de tonta, princesita o cualquiera de esas cosas, ella solo respondio tranquilamente

-¿Mmmh?- Dijo levantando su cabeza, en ese instante por mas raro que se escuche el se sintio nervioso por lo que iba a hacer pero no habia mejor manera de destruirla que con esa y se iba a sacrificar, y acerco sus labios a los de ella y la beso no muy dulcemente pero lo hizo el esperaba su reaccion el pensaba que su reaccion iba a separarce de el inmediatamente , golpearlo e irse corriendo o mas bien volando y llorando a su casa pero en lugar de eso ella le siguió el juego y aunque sorprendida se dejo llevar, cerro los ojos mientras caia lentamente en el beso el no sabia que hacer si separarla o….Bueno mejor lo olvido para simplemente disfrutar lo que habia provocado

Metio su lengua a la boca de su ahora acompañante saboreo cada parte cada centimetro de ella, sabia a menta, para después ponerse en guerra con su lengua, en la cual el termino ganando dieron la vuelta para terminar el sobre ella sin dejar de besarse, pero el oxigeno…. Oh el maldito oxigeno tubo que hacerlos separarse pero eso no lo de tubo a el simplemente bajo por su cuello besandolo hasta llegar a la herida que le habia hecho, viendola no puedo evitar sentir ¿Dolor? Era una sensación terrible, su reaccion ante esto fue recapacitar acaricio la herida y se levanto ella hiso lo mismo sonrojandose por lo recien ocurrido.

-Pe…perdon- Dijo el un que no sabia el porque

-No..Yo lo…Lo lamento me..Me deje llevar- Dijo ella nerviosamente, el la mira, ella estaba viento hacia otro lugar para evitar el contacto visual sonrojada, el la mira serio y la toma de los hombros

-Esta es la ultima ves que hago esto- Dijo el para llamar su atencion ella volteo confundida para simplemente recibir otro beso en los labios ligero demaciado dulce como para pensar que venia de parte de uno de los chicos malos, no le dio ni tiempo de corresponderle ya que el se separo y avergonzado salio volando

-Espera Brick- Dijo ella alcanzándolo y tomandolo de la mano entrelasando sus dedos con los de el

-Esta es tambien la ultima ves que yo lo ago- Dijo ella y lo beso tiernamente primero en los labios

-Y esto es para que me recuerdes- Dijo ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla, cuando termino el tomo su mejilla sonrojado mientras que ella se alejaba lentamente volando el le iba a decir algo pero las palabras no salian de su boca y simplemente se volteo tomando su mejilla y alejandose esperando que mañana pudiera volver a suceder

Fin

**Chupeton: marca rojiza que dejas con la boca **

**Bien siempre quise hacer un fic de las chicas super poderosas pero no me habia atrevido juasjuas pero bien esperon otros 2 ya que faltan bellota y burbuja ¡! Bueno nos leemos bye bye**

**Candy **


	2. Marimacha

**Je je y Ahora con Bellota espero que lo disfruten **

Dos estelas de luz verde brillaban en el cielo desde en la mañana la pelea habia comenzado aprox. A las 12:30 AM pero como todos unos malos perdedores Butch y Bellota no se han detenido ante nada sus hermanos habian parado de pelear hace casi 3 horas y ya estaban en sus casas pero ya eran las 5 de la tarde y las estelas verdes seguían batallando destrozando todo a su paso la ciudad estaba casi desierta todo el mundo se habia ocultado por la pelea constante y mortal de los dos.

La pelea era con todo con tal de destruirse uno al otro sin piedad alguna las peleas de ellos dos siempre eran cuerpo a cuerpo y a pesar de eso eran las mas terroríficas de todas, el le dio un puñetazo que ella logro esquivar, ella le regreso el ataque yéndose encima de el cosa que hizo que los dos cayeran al césped del parque haciendo un gran hoyo cayendo ella sobre el, estaba encima de su abdomen, estaba sentada arriba de el cargando con su mano derecha una bola de energia

-Espero que dejes de molestar ahora- Dijo ella con enojo ya que 2 dias seguidos el y sus hermanos habian causado problemas realmente serios en la ciudad, el dio como respuesta una simple risita sarcastica

-D….De que te ries- Dijo ella amenazante

-De nada nena solo que con esta posición a quien podria molestar- Dijo el señalando el la posición en la que estaban

-Callate idiota- Dijo ella con enojo llenando mas su mano con energía, ante este comentario el se molesta

-Imbesil-

-Estupido-

-Princesa-

-Tarado-

-Mimada-

-Gay-

-Marimacha- Ante esta ultima ofensa ella solo baja su mano con energia y bajo la cabeza, a sus 16 ya era frecuente esta ofensa era 4ta ves en el dia que le decian marimacha.

El se quita del agarre de la muchacha quedando ella en cuclillas y el sentado frente a ella, sorprendido por el hecho de que solo una palabra la habia derrotado

-"asi no es divertido pelear"- penso el muchacho, solo para darce cuenta deque estaba demaciado cerca de su rostro tanto que podia sentir la respiración de su adversaria

-Eres….Eres un Imbesil- le dice ella con cierto tono de tristeza, el se sorprende y se molesta

-Estupida-

-Idiota-

-Gorda-

-Homo…..- No termino de decir la palabra su labios se habian juntado por causa de la cercania, y entre mas se insultaban mas se acercaban, sorprendidos ambos solo se dejaron llevar, cerraron sus ojos, el la habia tomado de la cintura para juntarla mas, ella por el contrario, le habia tomado el cuello de la chaqueta en lugar de hacerlo por detrás del cuello como cualquier otra chica lo haria, el beso se tornaba mas y mas exigente y sin ninguna delicadeza el metio su lengua ala boca de ella, degustando todo lo que podia, después se paso a "jugar" con la lengua de su ahora compañera, mas que un juego parecia una guerra una guerra que el termino ganando lentamente se fueron recostando en el piso quedando el sobre ella, sus cuerpos les pedian oxigeno asi que a muy a su pesar se separaron, dejando ver a una bellota muy sonrojada y viendo hacia otro lado, el por suparte estaba completamente complacido viando a su contra parte tan avergonzada tan…Tan a su merced, sonrio triunfante jamas en su vida se hubiera imaginado a Bellota asi

-Bellota- Dijo el para llamar su atencion, ella solo volteo a verlo, el le beso el borde de sus labios y luego los junto en un beso, dejo su boca para pasarse a su cuello, pero al llegar a sus hombros se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo quitandose inmediatamente de donde estaba ella lo miro sorprendida levantandose de su lugar, el salio volando y ella lo siguió.

-Espera Butch- Dijo ella con un tono suabe

-Que quieres- Dijo el un tanto sorprendido de que le siguiera

-Solo quiero aclararlo….Esto (enfatiza) No paso y no volverá a pasar nunca entendiste-

-Si claro jefa…Pero antes( Toma su mano) Esta es y repito la ultima ves que ves a poder disfrutar de estos deliciosos labios preciosa-

-De que esta…..- No pudo terminar le robo otro beso, beso que ella correspondió igual que la ultima ves y al separarse

-Espero que lo ayas disfrutado preciosa- Dijo el susurrándole al oido

-Si espero que tu tambien- Dijo ella con su tipico tono rudo

-Si claro nena-dice- Pero te voy a dejar otro recuerdo- Y le beso el cuello dejando una masca roja, ella no sabia por que habia hecho eso pero para el era una advertencia a los demas que ella aunque fuera su enemiga era por completo suya.

Se alejaron, claro no sin antes un par de insultos por parte de ella y asi termino su dia entre ropas rasgadas y besos robados ese odio termino por volverse pasión y esa pasión termino por volverse un sentimiento desconocido para ambos llamado amor

**Jejeje bueno lo prometido es deuda perdon por tardarme tanto xD pero bien solo falta Burbuja jeje espero que les aya gustado **

**Adiosito**

**Candy**


	3. Rudo y tierno

**Oh por Dios acabo de emocionarme antes de hacer este fic lei los reviws y debo decir que nunca habia visto tantos reviws positivos de un sopeton ¡! Es**** tan genial gracias a todos **

**Floresilla329 gracias de ****veras si tal ves pronto aga algo de Bellota y Butch algo subidito de tono xD espero que lo disfrutes cuando lo ponga…Bueno dejando de lado eso gracias a todos los demas**

_**Angelic-bloody-night : Claro que lo continuare**_

_**Kumiko Hoshi : que bueno que te gusto **_

_**maestro Jedi : SU comentario me hizo reir maestro xD muchas gracias me animo el dia y gracias a eso me dio inspiración para escribir mas**_

_**OFIXD: Gracias por lo de apasionado la verdad queria que estos 3 fueran Lemnons pero preferi dejarlos normales gracias por el comentario xD **_

**Muchas gracias a todos de veras gracias a estos comentarios se me anima el espiritu y gracias a ello me divierto mas cuando escribo de veras gracias**

Desde hace bastante tiempo Boomer veia a Burbuja diferente, si bastante tiempo, el odio entre ellos dos habia disminuido tanto que sus peleas siempre eran menos duras para el solo ponia el pretexto de la pelea para poder acercarse a ella, ya no queria eliminarla al contrario entre mas cerca estuvieran mejor y la verdad a ella no le importaba demaciado no le gustaba pelear y menos con el pero claro los insultos de pormedio seguían

-Toma esto princesita- Dijo el lanzando rayos de luz hacia ella

-Callate afeminado- No le gustaba decir insultos pero esa era una excepción, ante este insulto el se enfada y se lansa contra ella destrosando un edificio callendo dentro de el, ella estaba atrapada conta el muro, el la tenia apricionada tomandola de los hombros y en cuclillas delante de ella y entre jadeos y escombros el solo pudo musitar esto

-Esto te parece afeminado- Dijo el con una voz ronca al oido de ella, y le beso el cuella

-Boomer- Dejo escapar, pero el comerso a subir y del cuello se paso alas mejillas dando pequeños besos por donde pasaba, llego ala ala boca dandole pequeños besos primero pero después ella se dejo llevar y por alguna razon escurrio sus brazos hasta por detrás del cuello del joven tomandolo por sorpresa pero luego tambien se dejo llevar por las sensaciones que le hacia sentir la chica, la tomo por la cintura atrayéndola mas, sus cuerpos pedian aire por lo que se separaron lentamente.

-No me gusta que me digan afeminado- Le dijo el susurrándole al oido

-Boomer yo nunca quis…-

-Shhhh- La callo de inmediato – El hecho de que sea menos fuerte y mas conciderado con tigo no me hace menos hombre-

-Lo se- Boomer ante esto se sorprendio –Y eres todo un hombre Boomer por que te sabes contener- El solo bajo la cabeza apoyándola en el hombro de su compañera y solo musito un –Gracias- mientras sonreia ella sentia su aliento calido

-No ay de que- el se levanta

-Sabes quiero repetirlo-

-Que cos…- No termino el había juntado sus labios en un beso, ella como la ultima ves se dejo llevar, el metio su lengua y acariciaba la de ella, Burbuja solo se dejaba dominar por aquel chico tan dulce pero rudo ala vez, se separan pero el junta su frente con la de ella

-Boomer-

-Burbuja….Quiero que esto quede en claro…Esto lo voy a repetir, volvera a suceder y espero que te prepares, no me interesa si no quieres…De acuerdo( entrelasa sus dedos)- Esto ultimo lo dijo con afan de sonar peligroso

-Si- Responde ella con una gran sonrisa

-Bien ahora me tengo que ir- En eso ultimo el le da un beso en la mejilla y baha hasta su hombro izquierdo y baja el tirante del vestido, desando el hombro desnudo de la joven y dejando una marca roja en su lugar

-Eso es para advertirles a los demas que eres mia- El se levanta ayudándola a ella los dos salen del edificio

-Adios Boomer-

-Adios Burbuja- y ambos salen volando directo a sus casas esperando que el dia de mañana pudieran repetir mas de una ves lo que hicieron hoy

**Bien bien bien a qui termina este fic jeje y lo de las reviws positivas es cierto nunca entonos mis demas fic siempre es que se esten quejando de mi mala ortografia xD espero que eso a ustedes no les molesto **

**Buenos gracias por leer espero que se allan divertido nos leemos **

**Candy**


End file.
